


Tongue Lessons

by Ale_96klmcst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cose oscene, M/M, imparare il francese
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: Quando Stiles deve imparare una poesia in francese e Derek prova qualsiasi metodo a sua disposizione per aiutarlo
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	Tongue Lessons

Sempre la solita storia, Derek Hale non ne conbina mai una giusta. La sua casa non é mai troppo lontana, troppo inquietante, troppo apparentemente impenetrabile perché rimanga sua, solo sua, esente da strane presenze come adolescenti irritanti, che non fanno altro che disturbare la sua quiete, la sua magnifica e assoluta quiete, decidendo di passare un pomeriggio in sua non-compagnia. Ma sopratutto...

—No—sussurra Derek, incapace di tenere il suo sconforto per sè. La porta del loft non completamente chiusa rafforza i suoi sospetti, il persistente odore di eccitazione, frustrazione e di allegria, un tipo di allegria al limite della crudeltà.

Sbuffa e si volta per guardare l'umano camminare avanti e indietro per il loft, tra le mani un pesante libro che non smette di osservare, biascicando parole che Derek non capisce.

—Stiles...— Inizia il licantropo.

—Oh Der, meno male che sei qui!—gli dice, il viso improvvisamente illuminato da una nuova gioia. Meno male sí, pensa, cosí posso spedirti fuori da qui di persona. Non risponde al ragazzo, limitandosi ad alzarsi dalla sua comoda poltrona e avvicinarsi a lui.

—Devo imparare questa poesia a memoria, ma vedi, proprio non mi entra in testa— continua Stiles, non accorgendosi dell'avvicinamento del licantropo.

—Che novitá— commenta Derek impassibile.

—Ehi Sourwolf non infierire-aspetta che stai facendo? Eddai ho bisogno di un posto tranquillo dove provare a concentrarmi, casa tua é il regno del silenzio—

—Anche Scott dovrá imparare quest poesia, fate gruppo studio insieme—

—Scott sta pomiciando con Allison...—

—Non voglio i dettagli—

—Nessuno te li sta dando—

—Questo lo credi tu— conclude la conversazione Derek, con una breve risata, prima di trascinare per l'ultimo pezzo Stiles fuori dal loft, per poi rientrare in casa e chiudere di scatto la porta.

—Ultime due cose sourwolf: primo, la mia felpa preferita é rimasta dentro da te—

—É maggio e tu non hai una felpa preferita— tipo quella appoggiata sul divano. Merda.

—Sai anche tu che stai mentendo! E lo so anche senza sentire il tuo battito. E SECONDO, la poesia é in francese e lo sanno tutti che hai una laurea in lingue nascosta da qualche parte—

_Sicuramente non sotto il letto._

—... In letterature straniere— si ritrova a dire ad alta voce, stizzito.

—Sapevo anche questo! Ergo, sei obbligato ad aiutarmi—

—No, Stiles. Non sono obbligato ad aiutarti ad imparare nessuna poesia in nessuna lingua—

—Neanche se fosse Baudelarie?—

Derek sospira, cercando di mantenere tutti gli insulti dentro di se e sfogarli verso il muro più tardi.

—Entra—dice, mentre il ragazzo sorride trionfante iniziando a vomitare un fiumi di parole che Derek non ha intenzione di ascoltare. Non ancora.

—De ciel et bizarrè—

—De ciel bizarrè, Stiles, niente et. —

—De ciel bizarrè et tourmentes—

—Ti mangi le parole Stiles, rileggi, per favore—

—De ciel bizarrè et livide,tourment commè ton destin—

La pazienza del lincantropo si esaurisce per un attimo con un enorme sospiro.

— Come possono pretendere che tu impari una poesia a memoria quando non sai nemmeno leggerla quella poesia?—

—Questo é l'emblema del sistema scolastico americano, Hale—

—Ti spezzo la gola con i denti—

—DE CIEL BIZARRÈ ET LIVIDE, TOURNAMENTÉ COMME TON DESTIN—

Dopo un'ora le minacce di morte finiscono di funzionare sulle funzioni cognitivi dell'adoloscente e hanno appena finito di imparare la prima strofa. Derek, preso da un raptus di rabbia, afferra il libro dalle mani di Stiles e lo lancia fuori da una delle finestre del loft.

—Ho un dejavu storico— riesce a dire il più giovane mentre il licantropo si calma.

—E sarebbe?—

—Anche il padre di Marguerite Yourcenar lanciò il Marco Aurelio bilingue dalla finestra e alla fine parlava meglio il greco dell'inglese, si dice che scrisse anche dei pezzi di Memorie di Adriano in greco per sentirsi più vicino all'imperatore.—

—La Yourcenar era un genio e nonostante tutto l'inglese lo sapeva. Se il tuo dejavu ha ragione possiamo sperare che tu impari mezzo francese, visto che l'inglese dovresti saperlo.—

—Ah ah, sourwolf. Vai a recuperarmi il libro.— Contro ogni aspettiva, Derek lo fece, senza nascondere un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

—Insaziable—

—Insatiablement—

—Sí giusto. Insatiablement avi...avide!—

Dopo la rabbia omicida e gli scatti di rabbia contro oggetti, Derek si é deciso a prendere la questione con filosofia, sedendosi sulla sua poltrona preferita e osservando il ragazzo leggere e ripetere. Nonostante il francese pessimo, quando Stiles ripete la poesia guardandolo, qualcosa in lui si accende. Forse sará la stanchezza, o il francese, ma ha un'idea.

E sará un metodo poco ortodosso ma tanto vale provare.

—Je ne geindrai pas comme Ovid-non uccidermi

Sourwolf, posso farcelfmmm—

—Cieux déchirés comme des grèves ah

En vous se mire mon orgueil; ommidio sii lii

Vos vastes nuages en deuil

Sont les corbillards de mes rêves,

Et vos lueurs sont le reflet

De l'Enfer où mon coeur se plaît. Derek cazzo non fermarti— riesce a blaterare Stiles senza fiato.

—Se me la ripeti tutta senza interruzioni per farmi i complimenti sulle mie abilitá orali, ti faccio venire così forte che per cinque minuti non riuscirai a parlare— 

E Stiles lo fece.

Quando la porta del loft si apre con fatica, Derek non può fare a meno di sorridere.

—Com'é andata l'interrogazione Stiles?— chiede senza voltarsi.

—Bene, é andata così bene che la voce si é sparsa tra i professori ed é arrivata fino a quella di spagnolo e—Stiles non riuscie a finire la frase che Derek lo sta giá baciando.

—Direi passare all'ultimo metodo di apprendimento, non sará veloce ma almeno é piacevole...no?—

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ho scovato questa OS tra le bozze del mio pc e avendo riaperto il profilo, ho pensato di postarla.
> 
> Sono un po' arruginita sugli sterek ma recuperò in fretta.  
> La vicenda di Marguerite Yourcenar, scrittrice francese dell'900 é vera, stavo preparando la tesina su di lei quando ho scritto questa ff. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
